This invention relates generally to service-line liquid flow connectors which are removably connectable to valve containing fitments on liquid containing bags or other fluid containers.
There are many applications where liquid is packaged in a flexible plastic bag that, in turn, is contained within a corrugated cardboard box for purposes of shipment and use. Such containers of liquid are commonly supplied to users of the liquid which connect them into a liquid supply system on their premises. An example of this is in the soft drink industry, where containers of soft drink syrup are shipped to fast-food restaurants and other users. When a syrup container is emptied, it is removed by hand from connection with a soft drink mixing machine by detaching a line that is connected to the container. A fresh, full syrup container is then substituted for the empty one, and the liquid supply line is connected to the full container.
One popular system for removably connecting such a liquid line to a liquid supply container is provided by Liqui-Box Corporation. This system is described in its U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146, which references earlier filed U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by this reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146 describes in detail fitments, attached to the liquid supply bags, and line connectors, attached to the liquid supply lines, which interconnect with each other, essentially as commercially available from the patentee. Briefly, the line connector includes a spring loaded valve to close off an opening at its end. The spout fitment attached to the container includes a sliding dispensing valve member with an opening to receive the end of the line connector. The valve member is slid with respect to the fitment and into the bag when the line connector is attached to the fitment. The valve member includes one or more openings along a side wall that becomes exposed within the bag to receive liquid when the valve member is so slid in response to the connector being attached. Upon removal of the connector, the sliding valve member is pulled back into position within the fitment to close off the side liquid openings. The spring loaded valve within the connector is urged open when inserted into the sliding member upon engaging a rigid post aligned with the connector valve, and closes upon removal of the connector from the valve member.
Users often find it desirable to remove a partially emptied container from their fluid supply system and reconnect it at a later time. An example with containers of soft drink syrup exists when a fast-food restaurant, for example, wants to make sure that full syrup containers are attached to their soft drink mixing machines prior to a busy time such as during a normal lunch period. The line connectors are then manually disengaged from each such partially emptied container and reconnected to a full container. After the lunch period, at a slower time in the day, the user will reconnect the earlier disconnected partially emptied container in order to use the remaining syrup in it.
This existing system requires a substantial amount of force to connect and disconnect the line connector to the liquid bag fitment. This is because of the force required to slide the dispensing valve member within the fitment between its opened and closed positions when the line connector is attached and removed, respectively. The resulting difficulty for a user is especially significant in those applications requiring disconnection and reconnection of individual containers.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved connection system that is easier to manipulate by hand.